


Till Death Do Us Part

by homestuckperson



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, assassin! makoto naegi AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckperson/pseuds/homestuckperson
Summary: non-despair au/assassin! MakotoNone of Hope's Peak Academy's students were 'normal.' Ultimates from other countries to just down the street coming to learn their craft. The most prestigious school of all time.Makoto didn't mean to become the Ultimate Assassin. He was just trying to make a living somehow. After he officially turned 18, his parents would stop paying his and his sister, Komaru's, rent and they'd be on their own. Now though, he's been accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Assassin, and there's no turning back now.
Relationships: None Decided Yet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-despair au. So, normal Hope's Peak Academy life. However obviously, makoto is an assassin. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Dear Makoto Naegi,_

_Hope's peak academy would like to invite you to our school as the Ultimate Assassin. We recognize your ability and agree to train you further. We dedicate our lives to the success of our students, and you will be no exception._

_Of course, as you have a unique talent, we have set down a few rules to continue your current lifestyle without interruption. They are as follows:_

_Makoto Naegi is allowed to take jobs during his time here, but he must not take jobs that target another student and/or staff._

_Makoto Naegi is allowed to bring weapons into school, as long as they are not used without good reason._

_Makoto Naegi is allowed to store weapons in his dorm room._

_If any staff finds a weapon in Makoto Naegi's possession, it will be ignored._

_Makoto Naegi is allowed to skip classes in favor of completing a job. However, he will need to make it up. All similar absences will be excused._

_If he pleases, we will provide a cover for Naegi as the "Ultimate Lucky Student" for any reason. He does not have to disclose said reason._

_If you have any more concerns or complaints, please contact the office. We will schedule a meet with the headmaster. If you wish for us to provide cover, email us, and we will take care of it. A response will be expected by this Friday._

_We hope to see you in our halls next year! Do take care._

_Sincerely, the staff of Hope's Peak Academy_

___

Makoto read over the letter another time. And another. Running his hand through his hair, he openly gawked at the flawless penmanship.

"What's up?" Komaru asked, walking by. Makoto was nearly four years older than her at 18, but they acted as if he was the younger sibling.

"I've been accepted into Hope's Peak." He replied bluntly, still reeling from the shock. 

"What?! Lemme see!" She snatched the letter from his hand, reading it over, "They'll even let you go by a different talent! Where's your computer? I'm gonna accept it for you," Komaru moved to his bedroom door.

"Wha- Hey! I can do that myself!"

Komaru sighed, "Well, you better get to it then, it's due this Friday." 

Makoto hummed as he began cleaning up his(and Komaru's) half-eaten cereal. Komaru said something about being late to meet someone and rushed out the door, leaving the house to her older brother.

It's not like his parents were _bad._ They just didn't come home all that often. They still mailed their children's allowance to their doorstep and paid most of the rent. So what if Makoto can't remember the last time he saw them face-to-face? He was almost 18 now, and he has Komaru!

Although, Makoto mused as he closed the dishwasher, he wouldn't mind having parental figures in his life. I mean, their--not _neglect--_ absence was one of the main reasons he agreed to his first job! Maybe if they had been here...

Makoto quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. His...lifestyle--as Hope's Peak put it--was the reason he was being accepted into the most prestigious school of all time. With that in mind, he made his way into his room to accept the letter.

He sent the acceptance email, along with a request for the whole cover thing--just in case--and leaned back in his chair.

Before he could do anything else, however; his computer pinged. Makoto leaned forward and clicked on his only other open tab. Sure enough, there was a job offer. He considered for a moment.

His last job was just a couple days ago, but he didn't have anything planned for a couple days and school--Makoto got excited just thinking about it--started in a couple weeks, so he had plenty of time...besides, they were paying ten grand.

He clicked on the link.

It brought him to a file detailing a single person. A brown-haired, rather bland man. Makoto raised an eyebrow.

He scrolled down to the very bottom, where the clients put the motive for their death.

_Revenge for stealing the love of my life._

Makoto sighed. Another revenge kill. People should really think about spicing it up a bit.

He rested his head on his hand as he clicked the big, red _Accept?_ button at the top.

Makoto spent the next few hours looking him up on every social media platform he knew of and searching his name on the web. He figured sniping would be easiest, he just needed a time and place.

Hope's Peak Academy emailed back rather quickly, making sure to make their excitement known and thanking him for accepting and yes, the cover would be provided...blah blah blah. Makoto only really skimmed it, they just restated everything they had said previously.

Satisfied with today's productivity, he decided he'd go out for lunch instead of eating in. Komaru still wasn't back, but she could hold her own well enough. She'd call if anything was off.

The rest of the day passed without anymore remarkable events.

\---

Makoto silently assembled his sniper. The room was dark and empty, the only light coming from the open window to his right. His target owned a penthouse across the street with a wide window instead of a fourth wall. It was getting dark, so he was in his room, sitting away from the window. Cars and trucks arguing below them.

Makoto lined up the sniper, laying on the hard cement. 

The gun didn't make a sound, but the shattering of the window and a bullet to the head sure did.

Quickly, Makoto packed up made his way out, closing the window as he did.

\---

It was on the news only hours later, and while the police suspected a sniper, there was no plausible suspects.

Komaru turned to him," This was you, wasn't it?"

Makoto glanced at her before redirecting his attention back at the screen, "Yeah, paid me ten grand."

Komaru's eyes bulged, "Ten grand?! Jesus Christ!" Makoto chuckled.

"We'll be pretty well-off for a bit. Probably won't have to take another job until after school starts," 

Komaru wasn't a fan of her brother's...profession, but he did make a lot of money, and unlike most other assassins, he never lost his humanity. Which is probably why he's the Ultimate. 

"When are we getting the money?" She asked.

"Already wired into our account. The kind of people who hire assassins want their business to be over quickly. They also don't want a trained assassin on their tail," Makoto switched the channel, already bored of the news.

"Technically, you're self-taught," Komaru pointed out. 

"I won't be in a couple days. Besides, they don't wanna take that chance based on my flawless record," Makoto argued.

Komaru hummed. His first day was on next Monday. Well, so was hers, but she was going to a normal high school.

"Well, I'mma go to bed. 'Night, Maru." Makoto stood up and headed to his room.

"'Night," Komaru answered absentmindedly as she snatched up the remote and continued channel surfing. 

Makoto flopped down on his bed, not bothering to turn on the light to change. He turned his head, looking at the black screen of his laptop, asleep after hours of sitting idly.

Makoto sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be a long first year.

...


End file.
